Malos sueños y Buenos Días
by tsubasa23
Summary: Las pesadillas de Adrien son cada vez mas recurrentes y sus sentimientos son cada vez mas negativos. Una mariposa vuela y una mariquita corre intentando llegar a tiempo


Hola a todos, este pequeño escrito es Para Sonrais777 Espero que en el día de tu cumpleaños te la hayas pasado muy bien, como cuando yo recibí mi regalo de parte tuya, espero que te guste mucho!

Por cierto a los que quieran ver el primer regalo pueden buscarme en Deviantart como MayraChan o en mi instagram Como Tsubasadp

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

La pesadilla se repetía cada noche, ya no deseaba llegar a su casa porque no descansaría, y en los días intentaba abarrotarse en trabajo aceptando cada sesión de fotografía que podía, únicamente para no seguir recordando lo que había pasado hace un par de días...

Para él Ladybug casi había muerto.

En sus sueños noche tras noche la perdía para siempre de mil maneras distintas.

Recordaba perfectamente como la espada de aquel akumatizado parecía haberle atravesado su pecho en un último intento para romper el objeto que tenía contenida la mariposa.

Volvía a agitar su cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos mientas trataba poner atención a su clase, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para cierta azabache, estaba preocupada y mucho, pero ella apenas si podía respirar estando sentada detrás de el en clases ¿Cómo podría preguntarle algo tan personal? De hecho ¿Sus piernas podrían aguantar siquiera acercarse a él? Estaba frustrada y cansada de que su cabeza tuviera esos cortocircuitos al ver al rubio. Él era inalcanzable para ella, tan lejos como una estrella, aunque estuvieran a unos pocos metros de distancia, tal vez no valía la pena seguir anhelando algo que nunca se iba a dar.

Adrien soltó un largo suspiro al escuchar el sonido de la campana de la escuela, Nino salió del salón primero, sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, inmediatamente se juntó con Alya y Marinette y salieron los tres al patio para tonar su descanso, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al patio trasero, al llegar allí, y al no tener su mente ocupada todos sus sueños se mezclaban con el recuerdo vivo de hace unos días, quería gritar y llorar, pero se abstenía, sabía que ella estaba bien, la espada nunca llegó a tocar su piel, pero aun así seguía soñando con eso, era agonizante para él, le dolía; nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de decirle que de verdad la amaba, ¿qué tal si de verdad la perdía? ¿Se arrepentiría toda la vida de no haber conocido a la única chica que hacía que su vida tuviera sentido? Miró hacia el cielo, sintió como su pecho y corazón se estrujaba, y dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Su pequeño compañero de batallas, Plagg, estaba al tanto de todas las emociones y debía admitir que tenía miedo, de que el muchacho siguiera con aquellos sentimientos negativos, pues supondría un gran peligro que uno de los portadores de los Miraculous centrales fuera akumatizado, el peligro era latente. Intentaba animarlo un poco son sus usuales travesuras, y aunque algunas veces lograba hacerlo sonreír un poco no era suficiente, un escalofrío lo hizo estremecer, ya no podría seguí "ocultando" a su portador, sus sentimientos ya eran lo suficientemente negativos como para atraer la atención de Hawkmoth, quería gritar, hacerle reaccionar pero estaba exhausto.

Y como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, vio a Marinette correr hacia el con la expresión determinada, valiente aunque preocupada que solo le conocía a la chica dueña de sus sueños, todo cambió en el segundo en el que las palabras mágicas salieron de su boca y la buena suerte literalmente la iluminaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Ahora Marinette estaba corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas le daban apenas divisó al rubio en el patio y lo que se estaba acercando a él...

Marinette había sentido una inquietud posarse en el pecho y de inmediato salió a buscarlo, al llegar al patio vio dos cosas: al amor de su vida con la cara llena de lágrimas y la mariposa más negra que había visto en su vida. Reaccionó, corrió y gritó. Si ese Akuma tocaba a Adrien, sería su fin, no iba a pelear contra él, sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de levantar su yo-yo en contra de él. Así que sin importar que todo el mundo la viera y en especial él, se transformó en Ladybug.

Todo fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo todo iba en cámara lenta, vio como Ladybug tomaba su yo yo y frenaba su carrera al frente a él tomando su postura de defensa, como si viera un Akuma, desvío un poco la mirada y esperaba ver un tipo vestido extravagantemente, pero no fue así no vio nada, un segundo grito escuchó sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba... Una victoria; sin saber cómo, vio el rápido yo yo de la mariquita atrapar una mariposa negra.

Había comprendido, había dejado que sus emociones negativas lo llenaran al punto de casi dejarse controlar como una marioneta, habría lastimado a Ladybug... ¡A Marinette! Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo. Observo como la mariposa blanca salía del yo yo de la azabache, después vio como nerviosamente Marinette miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles asegurándose de que nadie más hubiera visto como se transformaba en la súper heroína y al ver que no habían moros en la costa, se destransformó.

Aun preocupada se acercó y lo vio de arriba a abajo asegurándose de que estuviera bien, aquello no hizo más que revolucionarle el corazón al chico, se preguntaba como es que no se había dado cuenta de Marinette; aunque si sabía de su amabilidad y de como también era capaz de hacerle frente a Chloe y eso no es algo que cualquiera era capaz de hacer, tan deslumbrado estaba con Ladybug que no estaba viendo a su alrededor, se sentía tonto, pero desde ese momento las cosas serían diferentes.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, la solución a todos sus problemas tenían ojos azules y una actitud tímida pero que a veces era la mujer más valiente del mundo; todo sentimiento negativo se esfumó al momento de verla correr hacia él.

-¿Adrien estas bien...?-

-S-si tu tu...-

De golpe Adrien estaba tartamudeando y no tenía bien claro en su cabeza que decir y vaya que tenía mucho que decirle, pero al parecer todo lo que tenía en su mente quería salir al mismo tiempo quedando todo atorado en un nudo en la garganta. Marinette por su parte tenía sus mejillas encendidas y miró al rubio algo preocupada.

-Te pido que por favor guardes el secreto, nadie más puede saber...-

-¿por qué...?- Adrien aún estaba afectado por el cortocircuito que su mente había sufrido.

-Quiero proteger a mis ami...- Ladybug iba a darle el mismo discurso que le daba a Chat No ir para no revelarle su identidad, proteger a su familia y sus amigos, eso se lo sabía de memoria así que la interrumpió.

-No, eso no, ¿por qué decidiste transformarte? Cualquier otra persona te pudo haber visto y...-

Se formó un silencio buque parecía ser eterno, Marinette estaba a punto de desmayarse, estaba intentando por todos los medios no gritarle que lo había hecho porque lo amaba, pero su corazón parecía no querer escucharle. Ese parecía ser el día en el que debía poner en palabras lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba guardando en su corazón.

-N-no podría... Adrien... Luchar contra ti...-

-Pero... Sé que si eso hubiera pasado me vencerías, tu eres muy fue...-

-No... No podría luchar... Tu... Yo... Yo... Te amo tanto que no podría... Levantar mi mano contra ti.-

Y se volvió a formar el silencio eterno entre los dos y la mente Adrien simplemente dejo de funcionar, la palabra amor se repetía tantas veces y tan rápido como los latidos se su corazón, ¿Lo amaba? ¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera que él era Chat Noir? Un peso le cayó directo al estómago al pensar en aquello, bajándole de la nube, ¿Lo aceptaría aun después de saber que era al mismo que le había rechazado miles de veces en el pasado? Le iba a decir quién era en realidad, ahora estaba más seguro que todo, no importa si lo vuelve a rechazar, se iba a encargar desde ese instante a conocerla y a enamorarla de verdad, no importa el tiempo que le tomara, ni que le dijeran los demás, iba a estar junto a ella, suspiro inspirándose por la valentía que demostró Marinette minutos antes.

-Marine...-

Vio como una mancha negra y rosada se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, suspiró un poco, pero sonrió, al parecer iba a tener que jugar al gato y al ratón.

Al momento de empezar a correr todos los sueños que le estaban torturando desde el primer momento empezaron a reproducirse en su mente haciéndolo correr más rápido, miro hacia todos lados y al ver que no había nadie se transformó en Chat Noir y se fue tras su princesa, su Lady, su todo.

Mientras Marinette corría volteo un poco su mirada hacia atrás y respiró un poco aliviada al ver que nadie estaba detrás suyo, frenó su carrera abruptamente al tropezar con alguien, sin poder evitarlo ella y el sujeto terminaron en el suelo, dijo como 10 disculpas antes de que abriera sus ojos y detallara bien a quien tenía debajo de sí misma: traje negro, cascabel dorado al igual que su cabello, ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora, aunque eso último solo él se lo creía.

-¡Cha-Chat Noir!-

-Me parece que esta hermosa princesa ha sido cazada.-

-Pero que...-

Sin que le diera tiempo de Rezongar, Chat Noir la alzo en sus brazos y saltó por encima de las azoteas, sonriendo al ver que se sujetaba fuertemente a su cuello, pero aun así seguía quejándose y exigiendo que la dejara, que equivocada estaba ella al pensar que de nuevo iba a dejarla ir. La llevó directo a su casa, sabiendo que ella es Ladybug estaba completamente seguro que ella dejaba alguna ventana abierta, para que en caso de un Akuma saliera y entrara con tranquilidad, justo como él lo hacía en su casa. Al llegar no dejó que ella tocara el suelo sino que con algo de rudeza se ha hecho al hombro, Marinette solo podría patalear y quejarse Chat Noir ignorando los gritos de la chica tranquilamente se dirigió a la trampilla que estaba abierta.

Al entrar la bajó con cuidado y la sentó en su diván, iba a volver a abrir la boca para regañar al gato por todo su atrevimiento. No pudo ni soltar una sola sílaba porque Chat Noir le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Te daré 3 segundos Ladybug- Adrien vio como abría los ojos completamente sorprendida. -Después de lo que voy a hacer si tú me golpeas o me gritas diciéndome que me vaya, lo haré y jamás volveré a molestarte, pero si tu no dices nada entonces te abrazare y te besaré todos los días del resto de mi vida, porque de hoy en adelante seremos novios y no quiero excusas de nada, ¿entendido?-

Se destransformó aun teniendo la mano en la boca de Marinette que parecía abrir más sus ojos mientras que el rubor en su cara aumentara, solo le tomó una milésima de segundo quitar la mano de la boca de Marinette, llevarla a su cuello, acercarse a su cara y besarla.

La soltó después de casi un minuto, la azabache estaba completamente roja, y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Adrien alzo su mano derecha en donde mostraba solo tres dedos.

-Tres-

Marinette. exe había dejado de funcionar.

-Dos-

Sin embargo su corazón estaba bombeando a todo lo que daba.

-¡Uno!

¡Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir la besó y le dijo que iban a ser novios!

-¡CERO!-

Marinette se había despertado temprano, recordaba el sueño que había tenido anoche; Adrien casi era akumatizado y logró purificar a la mariposa antes de que lo poseyera, pero a costa de saber su identidad, después le decía algo y se hecha a correr pensando que su silencio era que estaba decepcionado de ser quien era luego se topa con Chat y la trata como un costal le papas llevándosela a su casa, lo más raro del sueño es que Chat era Adrien luego la besa y le dice que ahora son novios, y ella no aguantando más le suelta todos sus sentimientos y se besaron un rato más, hablaron de muchas cosas, después él tenía que irse y quedaron de verse en clases al día siguiente.

Suspiró pensando en que su sueño fue muy hermoso, bajó al comedor y sus padres se sorprendieron al ver que su hija estaba a tiempo para la escuela, desayunaron con calma y luego Marinette salió, se sentía tan bien y en paz que no se dio cuenta que al llegar a la escuela el rubio de sus sueños se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días My Lady- Adrien se había acercado demasiado a ella y le susurró el apodo que solo una persona en todo el mundo le dedicaba, dando un pequeño salto por el susto volteó para ver que Adrien le daba un pequeño beso.

-Qué te parece si vamos después de clases por un helado, hoy no tengo trabajo y...-

-¿No fue un sueño?- Marinette había interrumpido al chico con la cara roja y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Que?-

-A-anoche soñé que eras Chat Noir y que...-

-¿Enserio piensas que fue un sueño, My Lady?- Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho haciendo un gesto de dolor fingido pero luego mostró una sonrisa que sólo Chat Noir sabía hacer.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria...-

Todos los que en ese momento estaban llegando a la escuela miraron sorprendidos y atónitos la escena que se estaba presentando.

Adrien se estaba besando con Marinette.

Luego el gritaba que la amaba y que ahora eran novios.

Y después Marinette se desmayó.


End file.
